Kiss!
by littledoggy
Summary: Uh oh. The girls lost. So that means...Mikan will have to kiss Natsume. And why did Narumi hug Jinno! ONESHOT


**Disclaimer: I do not own Gakuen Alice. Never will. Now, hurry along….**

.;"**Kiss!**";.

oOoOo

- Oneshot -

oOoOo

Math definitely wasn't the best interest of the students. _Especially_ not with Jinno-sensei teaching them.

However, no one dared to

"…And that is all for today," Jinno-sensei concluded. His green frog croaked its approval.

As soon as Jinno was out of sight, the classroom erupted in a cacophony of voices, expressing their relief at the lifting of the intense pressure that came with the strict discipline teacher.

Narumi-sensei, who was due after Jinno, had to clap his hands several times to catch the attention of his students. Even then, the clamour didn't subside completely.

Wearing a bright pink hat and tight-fitting clothes a shade paler than his hat, Narumi flashed his precious students a smile before taking his hat off and bowing deeply.

"Good morning, my dear students!"

Several students gagged.

"I've decided on something fun for my lesson today!" he announced, his amethyst eyes gleaming with mischief. "Girls, please stand on the right end of the classroom. Boys, to the left side, please. Move along now!"

Narumi smiled again and started to usher the grumbling students to their respective ends of the huge classroom. Iincho tagged along behind him, trying his very best to help. The poor boy ended up being pushed around mercilessly by the rowdy students. Benches and tables had to be moved to provide ample space.

When they were ready, Narumi-sensei clapped his hands again. "Now, we're going to play a game. And no, Natsume-kun, you're not allowed to leave the classroom."

Natsume glared at the teacher, one hand resting on the doorknob.

"You know what will happen if you disobey," Narumi-sensei warned pleasantly. A snarl from Natsume was his only reply as Natsume walked back to the rest of the boys, his eyes blazing with defiance.

"Stupid paedophile," he muttered under his breath.

"I heard that, Natsume-kun!" Narumi sang, making Natsume roll his eyes and bury his head in a manga. Meanwhile, Narumi returned his attention to the waiting students.

"Now, we'll be having a pop quiz."

Indignant cries erupted from the students. Narumi smiled and held up his hand.

"Calm down! It's not like it's the end of the world!"

Judging by the glum looks of the students, it was. Narumi chose to ignore that.

"Anyway…." He looked around with a wicked smile. "Whichever group loses will have to kiss their partner on the other side. If your partner is of the same sex, just pick another student of the opposite sex and…."

Narumi mimed kissing, drawing horrified looks from all the students.

"But, Narumi-sensei…!" Mikan protested. If the girls lost, she'll have to kiss that _jerk_! That pervert! No…!

Narumi merely smiled and waved his hand. "No backing out, Mikan-chan! Ah, young love!"

Everyone sweat-dropped.

"Now, let's begin!"

….

Half an hour later, the students were drained both physically and mentally as they pitted their intelligence against the opposite sex. And boy, the questions were tough. Some of them made no sense whatsoever.

'_Name the greatest kisser in the world.'?_ What on earth was Narumi thinking of!

In the middle of brainstorming in vain for the answer to the question, Mikan sneaked a glance at Narumi. She regretted it almost instantly, because Narumi was…_hugging a PINK Mr. Bear_?

"Oh, my darling," Narumi-sensei murmured lovingly as he nuzzled its ear.

Mikan gulped and turned away, her brown eyes wide. Was that _MR. BEAR_? She shook her head. No, that can't be. It just can't be true!

Far away in the heart of the Northern Woods, a brown toy bear with beady black eyes sneezed and dropped his axe.

….

"And time's…up!" Narumi announced, checking the scores on the blackboard. "Hm, girls, you lost. You know what to do now…."

His suggestive wink sent shivers down their spines.

"Narumi-sensei, must I…?" Mikan whined, grabbing his shirt. At the teacher's nod, she dropped to her knees and opened her mouth.

The loud scream of defiance that followed rattled the windows of the entire campus.

Still, the punishment could not be avoided. Mikan had to kiss Natsume, no matter what, as Narumi-sensei had said so cheerfully enough after the last echoes of Mikan's horrified scream died away.

"Well?" Narumi-sensei inquired, cocking an eyebrow and waiting expectantly for kissing couples. He seemed quite pleased with himself, Mikan noted sourly.

She sneaked a glance at Natsume, who gave her a don't-you-dare glare. Poor Mikan gulped and stood up on her shaky legs, her eyes now locked on her sworn enemy.

"Sensei…!" she wailed, hoping to gain sympathy by widening her doe-like eyes. Several feet away from her, Natsume rolled his eyes.

Unfortunately for the brunette, Narumi-sensei was firm. He propelled her towards Natsume, who ignored the approaching duo once he saw who they were.

"Kissy, kissy, Mikan-chan!" Narumi trilled and left them alone, smiling as he watched other pairs kiss. Mikan was left to stare at the indifferent Natsume, feeling very small.

Slowly, she crept nearer to him, watching him warily lest he decided to burn her skirt again. But other than small, irritated movements, Natsume didn't do anything suspicious.

Unbeknownst to them, only four students had not either kissed or been kissed – Natsume, Mikan, Hotaru and Ruka. Countless pairs of eyes watched the four carefully, knowing what total opposites each pair was.

Hotaru did it first. She pulled a madly blushing Ruka towards her and kissed his forehead. This was immediately followed by three shots from her Baka Gun to his stomach.

"No one gets anything from me for free," she murmured. Everyone other than Mikan and Natsume sweat-dropped.

Oblivious to the astounding event, Mikan gulped, took a hesitant step forward and planted a kiss on Natsume's cheek.

A ringing silence filled the room. Then a series of whoops and catcalls erupted from the onlookers, smothering the indignant cries of the Natsume and Ruka Fan Club members.

A bewildered Iincho was dragged around the room, twirled about by the eccentric Narumi. The sorrowful imitation of Mr. Bear was pinned by Narumi's arm, swinging madly with each step the teacher took.

"Ah, young love!" Narumi sighed just as the bell rang. "Au revoir!" With that, he traipsed out of the room and hugged the first person he met on the corridor, who happened to be no other than Jinno-sensei himself.

After the brief hug, Narumi skipped away, leaving the dumbstruck Jinno to wonder. The students in the class were torn between laughter and horror. A small giggle started a chain reaction, and soon the class erupted into helpless laughter.

Mikan turned slowly to stare at Jinno, then back at Natsume again.

"Ne, Natsume. Is Narumi-sensei gay?"

Kokoroyomi chuckled after he read Mikan's thoughts aloud. "Perhaps, Sakura-san; perhaps."

Just then, Mikan smelt the acrid smell of fabric burning. Looking down, she screamed.

"NAAATTTTTSUUMMMEEEEEE! NOT _AGAIN_!"

"…"

….

It's short, I know. And I probably missed a mistake or a dozen. If you'd decided to be kind and point them out, I'll be so grateful!

Until next time! (Goodness knows when that will be.)


End file.
